A fuel cell system usually comprises a reformer for generating a reformate gas as well as a fuel cell, to which the reformate gas is fed on the anode side. The anode gas can be reacted electrochemically in the fuel cell together with a cathode gas, while electric current is formed.
At least the aforementioned components of the fuel cell system have comparatively high operating temperatures during the operation of the fuel cell system, i.e., during a state of operation during which electric current can be tapped. Cold start of the fuel cell system, i.e., running up the power of the fuel cell system starting from an ambient temperature leads to an extremely high thermal and chemical load on the individual components. To keep this load as low as possible, attempts are made to carry out the cold start as gently as possible and hence slowly. The cold start of a fuel cell system may consequently take several hours. Shorter cold start processes and/or frequent cold starts significantly reduce the service life of the fuel cell system.